Late Night Meetings
by claraoswalds
Summary: AU. The first time she met Lieutenant Killian Jones and Captain Hook.
1. Part One

**A/N: **Ooooo, another Captain Swaaaaaan one shot. This is the first part with Lieutenant Killian and Princess Emma. Reviews are appreciated ;)

* * *

''What are you doing here, lass?''

Emma was surprised. It was a rare ocassion for someone to be in the docks late at night. Usually, the town people will be sleeping – like herself, for that matter. Nobody knew she was outside, well except herself and the guy who was standing right beside her. Emma looked up to look at the figure more closely.

He had a stubble and he wore some sort of uniform, she couldn't tell. It was dark for her to see. He had a ponytail which made her almost laugh. The guy looked at her too, with a curious expression.

''Are you gonna tell me who you are, young lady?'' he asked.

Emma smirked. This guy apparently doesn't know who _she was. _And Irish. Very interesting indeed, she thought.

''I live near here and who exactly are you, mysterious guy?'' she asked.

''I am Killian, Lieutenant Killian Jones but more importantly, are you drinking rum?''

''Is that a problem?''

''Girls don't drink rum or sit in the docks late at night,'' he said, taking a seat beside Emma.

''I can do anything I want, thank you very much,'' she said, taking a sip from a bottle of rum she took (more like she _stole_, but nobody needs to know that)

But suddenly, the bottle was taken from her hands and she looked at Killian angrily.

''Hey! That's my bottle,'' she said, reaching for her bottle but Killian shook his head.

''Bad form, lass,''

''Excuse me but I am a big girl and I don't need to take _advices _from someone with a ponytail,'' she said, grinning. Killian looked offended but a moment passed and he was back to himself again.

''Not until you tell me who you are,''

''None of your business, really,''

''Look,'' he said, his face getting closer near Emma's which made her gulped. Their faces was so close they were nearly kissing. She could smell the sea from his clothes and she took a deep breathe, ''I don't know who you are or why you're doing here but you seem like a lovely lady and there's much better things to do than drinking rum at night,''

He stood up, holding the bottle of rum with his left hand and smiled at Emma. She was still shocked at what happened and turned around just to find Killian already walking away.

''That's still my bottle of rum,'' she shouted.

''Don't worry, we will meet again, mysterious girl!'' he said, grinning.

:::

''Mum, why do I have to wear this dress?'' Emma said, looking down at her dress, her least favorite dress ever. It was pink and she hated pink – a lot.

''Oh stop complaining, Emma. You look beautiful. Now smiles on. It's your birthday, just have fun,'' Emma put on her best smile she could muster, just to make her mother happy. It wasn't her idea for a ball but she couldn't let her mother down – it was always a tradition for her birthday.

''Now that is what I want to see,'' her mother said, clapping her hands together. A tear streamed down her cheek and she wiped it away.

''Mum, I'm not going anywhere, you know,'' Emma said.

''I know, it's just that you look so beautiful,'' She almost wanted to roll her eyes, her mother can be very emotional sometimes. She then hugged her mother who was surprised by her gesture, Emma rarely hugs anyone.

''The princess must get ready, Your Majesty,'' Johanna, the servant said.

''Yes, yes, of course,'' Snow pulled away and cupped her daughter's face, ''Remember what I say, okay?'' she said and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room, leaving Johanna and Emma.

''Oh, I wish I could just leave,'' the princess groaned.

''It wouldn't be _that _bad, now, come on, the kingdom awaits,'' Johanna said.

:::

Killian looked at the crowd. It was his fifth time losing his brother to the crowd and it was very hard to find him. They were in a masquerade ball and since Liam was wearing his mask, it was hard to recognise him from a far. He sighed. His brother asked him to 'relax and have a little bit of fun'. He certainly did not have fun. He only stood at the sides, watching everyone dance. Some of the ladies asked him to dance but he politely turned them down – he didn't feel like dancing at all.

Until well, _he saw her._

He caught a glimpse of blonde locks and he almost spilled his drink. The locks reminded him of the girl he met at the docks. The girl he took the rum away from. The girl who he could never forget ever since their meeting.

He put his drink down and slowly approached the girl in the middle of ballroom. She was dancing with a man who wore a rabbit mask. She seemed bored with him but on the other hand, she looked very beautiful. If it was the girl he met. She was wearing a pink dress and her blonde hair was let down. She moved with elegance and grace and he could watch her every day if he could.

He took a deep breath and stopped the dance.

''May I?'' he asked the girl.

She nodded. Killian put his hands on her waist and shoulder and they both danced, she smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, he thought to himself.

''Your voice...it sounds familiar,'' the girl said. Killian smiled, he found the right girl.

''I finally found you, mysterious girl from the docks,'' he said, earning a gasp from the girl.

''Killian? What are you doing here?'' she asked.

''Well, I heard there was a ball and so I came. Never expected you to be here. Now will you tell me who you truly are, lass?''

Suddenly, everyone stopped as a voice spoke from the stairwell of the castle. The King and Queen stood with their crowns, grinning at everyone.

''Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the ball, as much as we do and well, everyone knows that this ball was for our beautiful, smart daughter. I know you lads will like to know which of her is the one so without a further ado, I will like to present you, Princess Emma!'' The King said, smiling.

Killian waited and suddenly, the girl walked up to them and he was well, very surprised. She turned around and smirked. She winked at him before walking to the stairwell.

She opened her mask and there she was – the same girl he met at the docks, only now she was dressed up and completely utterly beautiful.

''I will like to thank everyone to come and wish the best for everyone,'' she said, earning an approving nod by the Queen.

Everyone clapped for her and Killian was still shocked to clap. The girl who sat in the docks late at night was a _princess. _The girl he just danced with was a _princess. _He mentally slapped himself for not knowing sooner.

Killian smiled and looked up at the princess.

''We meet again, mysterious girl,'' he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Second part, anyone?


	2. Part Two

**A/N: **So here's the second part! This is Captain Hook and Emma Swan. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to tell me what you think :-)

* * *

Days and years passed since Emma saw the lieutenant that it felt like it was all just a dream. The late night at the docks, the dance at her ball – she didn't know if it was real or not since she never saw him again.

Despite that, her life was still the same. She still wears dresses she hates (''God, Mum! For the thousandth time, _I am not gonna wear that hideous pink dress ever!)_, balls were still held for her and her parents were trying very hard to find the right man for her. Which was hard because it seems like all the guys that exist were either boring, shallow or couldn't stop talking about their riches.

It was until one night did she met him again.

When she arrived at her bedroom after her dinner, she found a note at her windowsill that reads,

_Meet me at the docks at 11pm._

Emma stared at the note, shocked. There were no names written but she knew it too well. No one else will want to meet her at the docks. Other than, of course, Killian Jones. She didn't know if she was excited or surprised or angry.

After knowing who she truly was, Killian went missing. She tried to find him but he was nowhere to be found. Even his ship was gone. And no note. They only met two times only but he _should _left a note – that's what proper gentlemen does.

She sighed. She put the note in her drawer, stared at it for a while before shutting it.

:::

After she made sure that her parents were already asleep, she put her dress robe on and quietly sneaked out of her window. She dropped to the ground in a bush before looking up. Her parents' room were still dark.

She took a deep breath and walked to the docks. Immediately, she regret the decision. She shouldn't be here. She should be asleep. But whenever she tries to sleep, her mind keeps drifting off to Killian and wondering why he left without a goodbye.

When she arrived at the docks, she saw a figure sitting at the same spot she did a few years ago. She walked nearer and was quite shocked.

The figure did not look like Killian Jones...or what he used to be.

He did not wear a Navy costume and his ponytail was gone (which Emma was grateful for), he still has his stubble and his handsome strong jaw was still there. But his appearance was something a lot more different.

He wore black leather jacket and a pair of black leather pants, he had a sword and what shocked her the most was that instead of a left hand, he had a hook. A real shiny hook.

If she was drinking, she will probably spit it all out.

''Hello, love,'' he said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He still has that sexy accent, though.

''Killian?'' she managed to say.

''I am still the same,''

''But-but you're a _pirate,'' _Emma said, looking at him up and down.

''Aye, that is true but-,''

''My mother told me to stay away from pirates,''

''But-''

''She says they are dangerous and you can never know what they are planning,''

''But-''

''_What the hell happened to you?''_

''Look, I can explain,'' he said.

''It better be good,'' she said, glaring at him. He smirked, Emma was still the same, he thought to himself.

''Long story short, my brother died of poison, I fell in love with a woman and my hand got cut off by her husband,'' he said.

Emma looked at him as though she did not believe him for a single word.

''Um, I'm sorry about your brother but you _fell in love with a married woman?'' _she said, walking closer to him.

''She was unhappy and his husband was a coward. It wasn't like it was my fault, she wanted to run away with me,''

Emma put her hands on her hips and gave him a glare.

''I told you, it was a long story,'' he said, taking out his bottle of rum and offering it to Emma.

''You drink rum now? I thought you say it's bad form,'' she said, smirking as she remembered the night she first met him.

''Well, apparently people change,'' he said, taking a sip of rum. Emma rolled her eyes and turned away to walk home. She did not want to spend her night talking to a one-handed pirate who _changed. _

''Oh so you're leaving huh?'' he shouted at her. Emma turned around and looked at him. The pirate was smirking and holding up his bottle.

''I know you want some of this. It seems like you haven't had a drink for a long time,''

She wondered how he knew about that. It had been a while since she touched a bottle of alcohol. The last time she had one was her first meeting with him. She looked at him who was grinning. She got to admit, he is very indeed attractive even when he is a pirate.

Emma sighed and walked back to the pirate. She smirked, with her face getting closer from his. His breath caught in his throat as he remembered how she smelled like – vanilla and cinnamon.

''This is bad form, _Hook,_'' she said before taking the bottle from his hands and sat near the edge of the sea. She drank from it and Killian couldn't help but admired her beauty from a far.

''Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna tell me about this married woman you happen to fall in love with?''

''If you insist, m'lady,'' he said, smirking.

She did not regret her decision, at all.


End file.
